Hey, I Need To Talk To You!
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Sequel of 'Baby Owl And Fish'. Esme is stuck at the fact that her mother, Athena became her Roman form Minerva and didn't remember her! Athena that now is Minerva kept pushing Esme away, saying that her maiden oath never broke, at the time that Esme must tell her something. How Esme could make her mother remember that she's her daughter? Will she succeed? ON HOLD!


**This is the sequel of my previous PJO fanfic 'Baby Owl and Fish'. For those who haven't read it then you must! Or else you won't understand who Esme is…**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction  
Title: Hey, I Need To Talk To You!  
Author: Rania Isabella Reaser  
Rate: T  
Language: English  
Characters: Athena/Minerva, Esme Jones, Poseidon, other  
Pairings: AthenaxPoseidon, EsmexWill, PercyxAnnabeth  
Previous Story: Baby Owl and Fish  
Summary: **Sequel of 'Baby Owl And Fish'. Esme is stuck at the fact that her mother, Athena became her Roman form Minerva and didn't remember her! Athena that now is Minerva kept pushing Esme away, saying that her maiden oath never broke, at the time that Esme must tell her something. How Esme could make her mother remember that she's her daughter? Will she succeed? Read and Review to find out!

~~O~~O~~O~~

**Esme POV**

Will and I sat on the beach, gazing to the blue water of Long Island Sound. We've been dating for two months right now, meaning two months since I discovered I'm actually a Goddess, two months since I rejected 'Zeus's Grand Offer' as Will called it, two months since our first kiss. But those two months were worth it, I enjoyed having Will as my company, my friend, my _boyfriend_.

"Hey Willie?"

"Huh? Yeah Essie?"

"Do you think I'm a fool?" I asked without moving my eyes from the sea.

"What do you mean, Es?"

"Hmm… never mind."

"Es…"

"No, no, I don't even know why I asked such a question." I laughed a little.

"Something bothered your mind, huh?"

"No, it's nothing…" I laughed,

He nodded and turned his attention back to the sea.

Actually, it's something. Truth to be told, my Mother being asking the same question to me lately, the question that even Athena's daughter herself couldn't answer it. Her words still ringing in my ears clearly:

_Esme, I do know your love for that son of Apollo, but don't you think that Mortal wouldn't fool you? He could easily break your heart, leaving you for another Mortal woman; don't you want your immortality? I can ask for it again to Lord Zeus, and then we'll find an immortal man that worth for your heart, that would stand by you forever. Think about it, will you dear? You don't have to answer now, but I'll wait for your presence here, at my temple, five days from now…_

And it was five days ago, which mean I need to give her my answer today. But I just couldn't give it. For days, I kept trying to find the answer, but I got nothing. I wanted to say that William would never betray me, but however my rational side, my Athena side, kept telling me that it was not impossible for Will to leave me. It was just like Mr. D's wife, she was so in love with a Hero, she gave him _everything, _but then he left her, heartbroken, until Dionysus found her, made her immortal, and married her. What if Will did that to me? I had gave him everything, my chance to live with eternal youth, immortality, but what if he left me after –let's just say, after I became old and unattractive anymore?

My focus to my surrounding came back when Lord Hermes suddenly floating in front of us, just a few inches from the water.

Will and I quickly stood up. "Lord Hermes." I said politely before bowing with Will.

"Message for Esme!" Lord Hermes said cheerfully, "And no need for bowing Esme, you're my sister and my uncle's daughter after all…"

Wow, he's in the good mood right now. I stood straight again and waited while he rummaging through his leather bag, searching for my letter obviously.

_ "Oh good morning, Esme…" _Martha, one of the snakes on Hermes's caduceus greeted.

"Morning to you too, Martha…"

_"Miss. Esme, do you have any rat for me?" _George asked hopefully,

I laughed, "Sadly not today, George, maybe later…"

_"Maybe later… Later is not so good but acceptable."_

"Ha! Here ya go!" Lord Hermes handed a scroll to me, tied with a grey ribbon, mom's favorite color.

I snorted, it's freaking 21th Century! And my mother, The Goddess of Wisdom, still using scrolls?! Athena blessed me with her brain and she still using the freaking scrolls!

"Thank you, Lord Hermes…"

He nodded, "Yep! Okay nice day Essie!" he winked at me before flew away.

I knew the point of my mother's letter but I still opened it anyway. There was it, the letters wrote by the handwriting of Athena herself.

**_My dear Esme…_**

**_You do recall about our appointment yes? I know my children won't forget such thing but I'm just making sure, in case your Father's fishy brain mess with your memory _**(Surely I can imagine her laughing at dad's scowling face)**_. Anyway, I expect you to be at my temple this morning. Don't make me wait honey…_**

**_With sooo much love,  
Mother_**

There was her signature below the 'Mother' writing. I rolled the scroll back and put it in my short's pocket.

"What is it, Es? Something's wrong?" Will questioned,

"Nope, nothing wrong. But I need to go, my Mother expect me to be at her temple this morning. Sorry…"

He shrugged, "I won't dare against the Goddess's order. Go, we'll meet up again later, kay?"

I nodded and gave a light peck on his lips before he ran toward the cabins, probably changing his beach clothes to his casual orange shirt and jeans. I whistled to the sky, in a few seconds my Pegasus, GoldSnow landed in front of me.

_Yes Mistress?_

"Take me to Mount Olympus…"

She nodded her head and I jumped onto her back. The next thing I knew I already left the Long Island Sound with my 13th birthday present…

**Reviews For More!**


End file.
